Thor 3
by emoprincess37
Summary: *SHORT BREAK*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Here, drink this."

Elani brought a cool glass of water to Loki's dry, chapped lips. It had been a few weeks since they had brought him back to Asgard after rescuing him from the Chitauri. Thor had rescued him from his last, and most brutal, torture and he and Elani had been taking care of him ever since.

The God of Mischief was weak and fragile. He was recovering from many wounds, physical as well as psychological. The healers had been feeding him intravenously ever since he had come home. This had sparked a fit of unconscious rage from Loki but the healers sedated him.

Loki parted his lips and drank the cool water. He sighed in contentment; he had been having the dream of being on fire again. Elani's cool fingers brushed against his forehead, feeling his scars. He remembered waking up to see her and his brother standing over him. They had both burst into tears and had to physically restrain themselves from touching him. They both knew he was fragile.

His skin was better now, just scarred and bruised. The healers said that too however would eventually fade and disappear. Elani laid his head back against the pillow. He had taken up permanent residence in the hospital on Asgard. Everyday Thor would come and ask him if he wanted to bathe. His brother would then proceed to take his dirty clothes, wash him, and dress him up in something new.

He appreciated their gentle care. He didn't know what he would have done without it. He rolled his head to the side and closed his eyes; he was always tired now, trying to re-gain his strength. Elani kissed his cheek and sat up from the bed. He was just on the verge of falling asleep when Thor burst into the room.

"I'm sorry for any interruption I may have caused, but I must speak with you. A matter weighs heavily on my mind." He spoke quickly.

Elani sat back down on Loki's bed and took his hand. He rolled his head over to see Thor and nodded his head slightly.

"You may tell us." Elani said gently.

"The Lady Sif...before we left, confessed that she had feelings for me."

Loki's eyes got wide but Elani didn't look surprised. She had after all given a comforting touch to Sif before they had left to rescue Loki.

"What is your problem then Thor?" She asked.

"I do not know what to do. I am in love with Jane, of Earth. But Sif is one of my oldest and dearest friends."

"Thor, you'll have to talk to her, decide what to do on your own. We can't decide for you."

Loki drew in a breath to speak but quickly hissed as pain flared up his side. Elani was immediately on her knees beside him.

"Where does it hurt."

"Le-f—t."

She slid up his shirt and groaned. The left side of his body was taking quite a while to heal. She placed her hands over the still scorched flesh and poured her magic into his side. It couldn't heal him, she didn't have the training for something this serious, but it would alleviate his pain. Never mind the fact this was taking away her healing ability for her own scars. She just wanted Loki to get better. She hated seeing him in so much pain.

Loki had told her that he didn't care her face was so scarred. She still felt self-conscious however, showing him her face. She was half glad he was so out of it half the time. Maybe if she was lucky he wouldn't remember her scarred face and she would have it healed by the time he was better.

All the magic she was pouring into him to alleviate his pain had made him feel better; so much so that he was finally able to fall asleep. She pulled his shirt back down gently, careful of the burn. Elani placed a gentle kiss on his brow before turning to address Thor.

"You have to take care of it yourself; no one can tell you the right thing to do."

Thor huffed. It wasn't the best advice he had ever received, but they were right. He had to sort out his feelings and talk to Sif, when he was ready. He bowed before leaving the room. He was suddenly hungry.

~O~

"Oh darling our children are back safe and sound!" Frigga hugged her husband, still excited to have Loki back.

"Yes my love, they are safe. And Loki will get better."

"Yes he will." A thought crept into Frigga's mind.

"Shouldn't we throw them a wedding?"

Odin sighed. Frigga had been upset when Elani and Loki had mysteriously disappeared and Thor told her he wasn't getting married. Ever since finding out Elani and Loki were engaged, she was ecstatic.

"Talk to them dear, ask them what they want. But if they say yes, they must heal properly first!" He yelled after his wife, who was already heading to the infirmary.

~O~

"Of course it's a good idea Frigga, but I'll have to talk to Loki about it when he wakes up. I'm sure he'll say yes, but I'll still ask."

Frigga sat next to Elani on the couch.

"Is he getting better?" She asked.

Elani smiled. "Everyday he's getting stronger."

"When do you think he'll wake up, and stay awake?"

"Soon." Elani's voice was full of hope.

She needed him to wake up soon, to get better. What would she do without him. She reached forward and held his hand in hers. For a moment, she thought she felt him squeeze it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Thor sat in his room contemplating everything. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. He had no idea what kind of conclusion he was supposed to come to. He rolled over onto his side; maybe that would clear up his mind for thinking. It didn't help.

When he closed his eyes all he saw were Sif and Jane. He had to admit that after Sif's confession he had started seeing her in a different light. He wasn't sure how he felt about that however. He rolled over onto his back. Just sitting here thinking wasn't getting him anywhere. All thinking got him was remembering the feeling of Jane's soft lips and how he had secretly admired Sif's delectable curves.

Thor sighed and rolled out of bed. He needed something to do. He couldn't go see Loki now; the doctors were running tests on him. He decided to see what Elani was up to. Maybe she could shed more light on his situation. He left his room and walked down the halls to Loki's room. She had refused her old room so they had let her stay in Loki's.

When she actually got up the energy to change she always wore his old clothes. He knocked gently on the bedroom door. There was no answer. Thor tried the handle; the door was unlocked. He opened it slowly and peered around it. Elani was stretched out in the bed, covers over her haphazardly. Thor smiled and left the room. He would let her sleep.

Thor couldn't go to his friends Fandral and Volstagg; they wouldn't understand his tough decision. They would just tell him to pick Lady Sif. He did miss Jane right now; she was a comforting sight, her hand in his. How she so resolutely believed in him. A smile curled his lips as he thought of her.

He strode out of the palace and out to the BiFrost. He would go to Midgard and see her. That was what he needed; he needed to see Jane.

~O~

"Thor! What are you doing here?" Jane asked the God as he strode into her home/lab.

Instead of answering her he picked her up in his arms and spun her around. He laid a chaste kiss on her lips before setting her down.

"I missed you." He said simply.

"That's a good reason." Jane smiled, leaning into him.

Thor had been busy recently so they hadn't seen each other in a few weeks. She had missed him as well. Thor circled his arms around her waist and kissed her forehead. She sighed and melted against him, her hands lying on his chest.

"I missed you too Thor."

She reached up and cupped his face in her hands; tracing his rough stubble with her thumbs. She traced her nose over his lips; she stood up on her tippy toes and placed her lips his. His breathing picked up, heavier now. She smiled against his mouth.

"Stop the damn teasing." Thor whispered, his voice gruff.

Jane willingly obliged, crushing her mouth to his. This was what she had been waiting for while he was taking care of Loki; how selfish she was. His brother was evil, and she didn't understand why Thor still cared so much about him.

Thor turned his head to the side.

"Thor?" Jane backed up, still held in his arms.

"It's Loki. He should be done with his tests now." Thor sighed.

Jane held his arms and stepped out of his embrace.

"You want to go back." It wasn't a question.

"I came here to spend time with you but…I find Loki weighing heavily on my mind. And Elani." He didn't mention Sif to her.

"Didn't you say he was getting better?"

"Yes but at such a slow pace. We've been sitting there for almost three months, waiting for him to finally be able to smile, or stay awake, or not erupt in agony. You have no idea what its like sitting there, watching your little brother slowly get better while he's slowly dying."

Tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Oh Thor."

Jane hugged him tightly.

"Thor, I don't know what to say."

He hugged her tightly back, wrapped his hands in her curls.

"I just need to be with you right now." He whispered in her ear.

Jane pulled back slightly; just enough to brush his hair out of his eyes. She searched his eyes, the endless blue oceans she had fallen in love with.

"Are you sure?" She asked him.

He nodded his head, crushing her against him, pressing his lips against hers with hot need. Jane was surprised at the force; he had never been anything but gentle with her. She kissed him back with just as much need, desire, passion. He moaned low in his throat and backed her up, throwing open the door to her bedroom.

"Thor…"

Thor pulled back and looked at Jane. There was the thrill of excitement in her eyes, but also a tinge of fear. He pulled away from her and sighed. His shoulders slumped and tears threatened to spill from his eyes.

"Come on."

Jane led him over to the bed and covered him up with blankets. She snuggled down next to him, holding him until he fell asleep. Whatever was going on with Loki, it sure had Thor distraught.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Loki's hand went slack in her grip. Elani smiled down at her fiancé; he had finally fallen asleep. He had stayed awake a little longer than usual this time. She took it as a good sign that he was improving. She leaned back against the couch. She was tired; and dirty. She kissed Loki's forehead before heading back to her room.

She needed to take a bath badly. She made there were fresh towels in the bathroom, and washing things, before she drew the hot water. She slowly peeled off her sweaty, crinkled clothes. As she sank into the tub she sighed in sweet relief. She loved the water; she always had.

With a stretching of her fingers a stream of hot water moved up her shoulders and massaged their heat into her. She stretched her legs out over the lip of the tub and sank down into the water. She opened up a pocket of air around her nose and mouth; she was luxuriating in the heat.

She grabbed some soap and quickly set to cleaning her hair and body. She didn't want to leave Loki alone for any longer than she had to. She hated the idea of him waking up by himself. What if he forgot where he was, and thought the Chitauri still had him.

She washed the soap from her body and emptied the tub; she dried off her body with a flick of her wrist. She grabbed an old white shirt of his and buttoned it, tucking into her own black pants.

She ran through the hallways back to his healing room. The door closed, no one else inside. Light filled the room when she entered. She smiled and took a place sitting on the couch. She was just settling down to sleep when Loki started gagging.

She sat straight up and leaned over. He was convulsing on the bed, coughing up blood, choking on it. He opened his eyes and they were terrified, his hands clawed at the air while his body shook on its own.

Elani ran out to the hall and screamed.

"Help, somebody please! Help him!" She shrieked loudly enough for anyone to hear. Healing attendants rushed past her into the room.

They started shouting orders in the room. Someone left to get the head healers. She tried to get back in the room to see what was going on, what was happening to her fiancé. Rough hands pushed her back, elbows jostled her and she was pushed into the hallway, falling down. The healers all rushed past her into the room.

She could only hear faint whispers from inside the room.

"_Stop the bleeding….won't make it…dying…" _

Elani didn't even try to stop the strangled cry that tore its way out of her throat. She sat in the middle of the hall, crying like a wounded animal, and rocked back and forth, holding herself. She shook her head while the tears fell. Loki wasn't dying; he would make it. She ground the heels of her hands into her eyes, trying to stop the fresh onslaught. He had to make it.

~O~

The guards turned as one, looking at the door to the weapons vault. Their grip on their weapons stiffened.

"Maybe we just imagined it?" Said one.

"Maybe." Said the other, not as convinced. "I'm checking it out. Stay here and guard these."

The taller guard approached the doors cautiously; but not cautiously enough. The doors burst in and the guard was thrown back, cracking his head on the hard floor. Blood pooled around his head. The younger guard was frightened, but he had a duty. He held his weapon at the ready and waited for his enemy to appear.

He nearly dropped his weapon when they did. He had never expected to see them anywhere near Asgard. His shock killed him; the leader of the small group thrust out his hand and sliced open the guard's throat.

"Find it." He growled to his followers.

They immediately scrambled to obey him. They checked every crevice of the weapons vault.

"Malekith, I've found it!"

Their leader turned at the sound of his name. A wretched grin found its way across his face. The Tablet of Life and Time was theirs.

"Hurry, we must go now."

He urged his followers out, and they were gone before anyone knew they had been there.

~O~

Frigga stood behind Elani, holding the girl to support her. Frigga felt she might collapse at any moment. The head healer continued to speak.

"His condition has suddenly worsened, become more fragile. We need to stay with him constantly now, monitoring him. He isn't allowed any visitors for the time being. Not until he starts getting better. I'm sorry." He added, almost as an afterthought.

Elani collapsed against the older woman, the air leaving her lungs. How could Loki have gotten worse? The tears threatened to spill over her cheeks again. Frigga grabbed her hand and dragged her down the hall.

"Let's start planning your wedding, shall we? It might be a good thing to take your mind off of…the situation."

Frigga spoke quickly, all the while dragging Elani through the palace. She let her; she had nothing better to do.

~O~

Loki knew when someone entered the room. It wasn't his healer that much he could tell. He tried to roll his head and open his eyes but it was too much effort. He couldn't even cry out in pain when something stabbed him in the arm. He let out a little whimper and fell back asleep, golden waves washing over him, gently lulling him back to the land of dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thariel ran his hands through his hair. He walked down the palace hallways, dragging his feet. He very much believed Loki would be dead and he had no interest in telling the royal family the prince was gone. He lifted his cup to his lips and drank, opening the door to Loki's room. He coughed and gagged on his water, doubling over at the sight.

Loki was sitting straight up in bed, fully alert, and was manipulating green fire. He turned his attention to Thariel.

"Hello healer." He spoke clearly, no scratchiness in his voice.

Thariel cleared his throat.

"How are you feeling Odinson?"

"Quite remarkable actually." Loki sounded surprised, as surprised as Thariel looked.

"You have made quite a recovery it would seem."

Loki extinguished the flame and turned his full attention to the healer.

"Whatever you have done, I thank you. I…I feared I would not make it."

Thariel cleared his throat again and bowed.

"It is my duty as head healer to always take care of my wards." He stood straight once more. "Now, let's see to you."

Loki stripped off his over-clothes and sat on the edge of the bed. His skin was lightly pink, no longer the burned red-and-black it had been before. His scars were healing at a faster pace, some of them no longer there. All of his reactions were fine, his reflexes back to normal.

"We'll keep you here for a few more days, just to make sure you stay alright. After that, you should be fine to leave."

Loki nodded his head and started getting dressed again.

"Would you like me to bring your fiancé here?" Thariel asked.

"Yes, please." Loki said hurriedly. He was desperate to see Elani.

Thariel bowed again before leaving the room. Loki got up and walked across the room to retrieve a glass of water. He remembered when he had first woken up, and seen Elani.

_He was fuzzy, so tired. He knew he was safe, but he was so afraid The Other had conjured up a vision of Asgard just to make him think that. He felt something warm in his hand, recognized it as another hand. He struggled to open his eyes, to see what was going on around him. If he really was in a vision he wanted to find out. _

_ He finally got his lids to obey him and open. The hand left his but soon two blurry shapes were standing over him, blocking out the light. He felt a soft, gentle touch on his face. He instinctively leaned into it, sending pain flaring up his left side. _

_ He hissed in a breath and felt a cooling touch on the pain. He rocked back and forth in a sea of green, cool light. His eyes closed again. _

_ Loki wasn't sure how long it was after that that he finally opened his eyes again. When he did he saw Thor standing off in the corner talking to someone. The other person saw Loki's open eyes and walked over. He announced himself to be Thariel, his healer, and proceeded to shine a light in his eyes. _

_ Loki closed his eyes and tried to shrink back into the pillow. He heard a soft, lilting voice. A voice he had thought would never touch his ears again. He opened his eyes again and saw Elani standing over him. He knew it was her even as his brain registered the shock at seeing her look so…different. _

_ He wanted to ask her what had happened but he couldn't speak. His throat was dry, his mind couldn't form words. Thariel brought a glass of cool water to his lips and he gulped it down, cool rivulets streaming down his chin. Elani smiled and wiped his chin off for him. _

_ He swept his eyes over the room and they finally landed on Thor. He asked the question through his eyes, _what had happened? _Thor understood immediately. He asked for privacy; once Thor was sure Elani and Thariel had left the room, he sank into the chair beside Loki's bed. He took his brothers hand in his and sighed. _

"_I am so sorry Loki." Thor's voice was a hoarse whisper. "The Chitauri…he controlled my body somehow and…" Thor bent his head over Loki's hand, ensconced in his own. "She was hit with Mjolnir. I'm afraid she's looked like this for months; trust me brother, she has healed quite well." Thor breathed in deeply. "I am truly sorry."_

"_I'll let them back in now."_

_ Thor got up and opened the door to his room, leaving Loki with his thoughts for a moment. Elgethel had done this to his love. He closed his eyes and blinked back the tears. She was still beautiful to him; she always would be. He was just glad to be back, to have his family around him once again. He could care less if her face was marred by thick scars. _

_ Elani again sat beside him and took his hand. He stared unwaveringly into her eyes and said the first words he had in months. His voice was hoarse, from disuse and abuse, but she heard his words clear as day. _

"_I love you." _

Loki turned as the door opened once again. Elani stood there in the doorway, a lost expression upon her face. He noticed she was wearing his old clothes, and that the shirt had blood stains on it. His blood. Thariel leaned down to whisper in her ear before leaving the two of them alone.

Loki grabbed the glass of water and sat back down on his bed. Elani never moved from the doorway, her eyes trailing his movement.

"What's wrong darling?" He asked gently.

"Are you…is it really you?" She whispered, barely audible.

Loki grinned at her.

"Of course it's me love."

He held his hand out to her and patted the bed beside him. She moved slowly to sit down beside him. Her hands went immediately to his face, tracing his skin, running her fingers through his hair.

"You're really awake?"

"Yes."

Tears started forming in her eyes.

"Yesterday…when you started…" She shook her head, not daring to finish her sentence.

He took her hands gently in his, holding them in his lap.

"I'm OK. I'm here, and I promise I never intend to leave again."

"Oh I'm just so glad you're safe."

She brought a hand to his cheek and he leaned into it. She traced her thumb across his cheek; how soft his skin was now when hours ago it had been scarred and still burned.

"I thought you weren't going to wake up." She whispered.

"I thought so too." He whispered back.

With her he could say what he never had been able to before. He could open up, bare his soul. He had truly worried about dying. She took him into her arms, gently still, and stroked his hair, like a mother comforting her child.

"Lay down with me."

He pulled her arms down and he put his around her; he pulled her down with him until they lay cuddled up with each other in his bed. They fell asleep like that, holding the other in their arms.

~O~

"Thor, Thor wake up."

Jane hovered over the God of Thunder, who still lay in her bed sleeping.

"Come on I made pancakes." She whispered in his ear, her hair tickling his nose.

He rolled over and smiled. Of course he was up. He got out of bed and followed her into the kitchen where there was indeed a stack of pancakes on his plate. She had even made him coffee.

"You know, I think you'll fit in well in Asgard." He said, sitting down.

"What do you mean?" She asked, lifting her coffee mug to her lips.

"I mean when you move there with me. I don't think you'll have any trouble adjusting."

"Whoa, hang on a second Thor. I'm not moving to Asgard."

"What, why not?" He asked through a mouthful of pancakes.

"I thought you were moving here."

"To Midgard? All my friends and family are in Asgard, my people."

"And my people are here." She insisted.

"You can visit them using the BiFrost."

"And so could you." She retorted.

"I'm not moving to Midgard!"

"Well I'm not moving to Asgard Thor, and that's final!" She huffed at him and stood up, slamming her bedroom door shut behind her.

That conversation hadn't gone as well as he had hoped. He sighed and stood up; it was time he left anyway. He walked out of her room and swung his hammer, flying the rest of the way to the BiFrost site.

When he got back to Asgard he immediately ran into Elani, who looked very happy.

"What's happened?" He asked.

"Loki's woken up. Oh Thor, he's so much better, it's a miracle!"

Thor smiled; his brother was finally awake.

"And the healers, what do they say?"

"They're keeping him for a few days, but after that he can go back to his room. They say he'll be fine." Her smile grew even wider, and it was infectious. Thor found himself grinning like a buffoon.

"Where have you been?" She asked, walking down the hall.

Thor sighed. "I have been to see Jane. She has informed me she refuses to move here to Asgard and live with me."

"Is that all?"

"I refused to live on Midgard. After that she huffed off." Thor rubbed his eyes with one hand.

"Elani, I'm so confused. No one will tell me what to do about Sif, and now Jane and I have gotten into an argument that I don't know how to resolve."

Elani sighed.

"Thor I can't tell you what to do. I will tell you this however." She stopped in front of the door to her room. "I can tell you that in the future, you are very very happy."

She inclined her head before walking into her room and shutting the door. Thor sighed; she wasn't going to be of any help. Just as he walked away from her door he spotted Fandral and Volstagg walking down to the sparring grounds.

"Friends, wait up! I wish to train with you!"

His friends turned around and smiled.

"The mighty Thor wishes to train with us? This is a privilege." They both bowed in a childish manner.

Thor's laughter boomed as he ran to catch up with them.

"Stop it you two or I will have to beat you."

"You haven't been training in your sword skill the past few months Thor." Fandral pointed out. He had a happy gleam in his eye. "Prepare to lose."

_A/N: Been a while since my last author's note and I apologize. Things have been pretty hectic with school (Senior year!) and I have a new baby brother to help out with. My mom had to have emergency surgery a few weeks ago, but I've been trying to crank this out for you as fast as possible. Thanks for all the amazing reviewers and for those of you who have been with me since Thor 2! Only one more book to go after this one and then the Marvel Series 1 of fan-fics is over. I plan on doing a Series 2, completely unrelated to this one. _

_Thanks so much for the reviews, I love getting them, they make me happy. So please review as I write on to finish this story and the next. _

_ Also, I apologize if these chapters are a little short or leave something to be desired, right now I'm just trying to write them. I promise I will go back and edit them to add more to the story. Everyone loves more story, right? _


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Thor woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. After a good night sleep he decided to eat some breakfast and talk to Sif about Jotunheim. He had meant to talk to her after he had returned from rescuing Loki but he had gotten caught up in being by his brother's side. Now that he had free time he decided it was time he learned about their diplomatic trip, and how it had gone so wrong.

He knocked on her door. Three resounding taps. He waited a moment, hearing shuffling on the other side. Sif came to the door, bathed in a gossamer dress. The thing that stopped Thor short however was her hair; or rather lack of it. Sif was completely bald. Sif touched her head self-consciously and Thor cleared his throat; he decided not to bring it up.

"I thought we could talk about Jotunheim." He said gently.

"Of course." She stepped aside to let him in the room.

He sat down on the edge of her bed and she next to him.

"The first few days were fine. Nothing was amiss; we talked diplomatic solutions just as we were supposed to. We had even begun to set up a conference with them on Asgard to completely resolve our differences."

She took in a deep breath.

"And then the next morning we were locked in our rooms. We were told there would be no peace and that we were prisoners of war."

_Sif woke up in her cold room; they hadn't given them nearly enough blankets upon their arrival but it was a small price to pay for peace with Jotunheim. She woke up and dressed, combing out her ebony waves. She turned the handle of the door but it wouldn't budge. She pulled on the door, kicked it, and slammed her fists until they were bleeding and raw. _

_ She could hear cackling laughter just outside in the hall. _

"_There will be no peace with you Asgardians; you were fools to think there could be a simple situation to our…predicament." The voice laughed again. "You are our prisoners of war; we will see what we can trade you for." He paused, took a few steps down the hall. Sif thought he was gone. _

"_Tell me, Lady Sif, how much do you think you are worth to Asgard?" The voice laughed again before his steps resounded down the hall. _

_ Sif sank against the door, the chill creeping through her thin dress. She walked to her closet and bundled herself in her tough leather armor and her winter attire. She walked to the back of the closet where she had hidden her weapons only to find they had been confiscated. So they had been in her room last night. _

_ She walked over to the weak spot in the ice her and her friends had found. It was in the wall connecting their rooms; it wasn't weak enough to break through but they could clearly hear each other. _

"_Hogun, Fandral, Volstagg!" She called out. _

"_Lady Sif!" They responded immediately. The relief was palpable in their voices. _

"_Thank goodness you're all right!" She said. She had been so worried they would hurt them. _

"_Sif, did they tell you anything?" Fandral asked. _

"_A Jotun came to my door; he said we are prisoners of war now." _

"_We'll get out Sif, don't lose hope." Hogun said. _

"_Never; we have to get back to Asgard to help." Sif was determined. _

"We found out when we got home that the Jotuns had told Odin we were dead. He never meant for us to be known to the All-Father."

_ Sif whimpered as the whip came down hard, again, on her bare back. _

"_Tell us what we want to know!" Laufey yelled. _

_ Sif had to bite down on her lip to keep from crying out in pain. She could feel the drops of bleed sliding down her skin; even they, small as they were, aggravated the mauled flesh of her back. _

"_Never!" Hogun answered for her. _

"_You will be silent!" Laufey screamed. _

_ He brought the whip down and Sif could almost feel Hogun's pain. This was the only time when the Warriors Three were together in the same room; when they were tortured for information against Asgard. Laufey was confident they could win, but as he said, 'Every little bit helps'. She could feel the exhausted Hogun's labored breathing. He had been getting the worst of Laufey's beatings today. _

"_This isn't good enough." _

_ The friends could hear shuffling behind them. They were bent over; nose to the floor, ankles tied together, hands tied behind their back. It was an awkward position and one that afforded them no sight of the enemy. After the shuffling noises behind them stopped there was a long pause where no noise at all was made. _

_ Then Sif felt rough hands grab her long hair and drag her backwards; she was turned around but the hands never left her hair. She could see her other friends were also facing forward. From a pipe in the ceiling a noose hung. Sif gulped; she would die for Asgard if it was necessary. She would die protecting their secrets. _

_ The guard holding Hogun untied his feet and held him up. Laufey grabbed him by the back of the neck and dragged him over to the noose. Another guard fit it around his neck and tightened it. _

"_You have one last chance." Laufey sneered. "Tell me what I want to know and you will be spared." _

_ Hogun looked straight ahead, staring at the opposite wall. _

"_No." His voice was resolute, final. _

_ The Warriors Three bowed their heads in respect for the decision their comrade had made. They looked back up just as Laufey gave the guard the order to tighten the noose. The guard pulled and Hogun was pulled into the air a few feet, his toes still touching the ground. Just when he was on the brink the guard lowered him to the ground and his noose was loosened. _

_ Every time Laufey would say the same thing. Each time Hogun refused to give in. Though it hurt Sif to see her friend in such pain before his death she refused to cry. Doing so would have dishonorable to his sacrifice. So she sat there stoically while her friend was hung repeatedly over, and over, and over again, until mercifully, he died. _

_ Laufey ran a hand through his hair and looked over at Sif. _

"_Put the body in her room." _

_ The guards did as they were told and threw Sif back in her room, and right after, Hogun's corpse. She crumpled into a ball in the corner of her room and sobbed. How could they be so cruel? It went on for days, torture after torture, every time something new. _

"Laufey told us that the next day he would have all the male guards come into my room when they wished and do what they wanted with me." Sif whispered.

Thor reached over and put his hand over hers. She squeezed it and held it, finding comfort in his strong grip.

"Fandral and Volstagg and I made plans to escape that night."

_ Fandral and Volstagg had told Sif that they would attack their guard when he came to get them for their daily torture. After he was down they would get her from her room and hide the body. As much as it pained them, they could not bring Hogun's body with them. It had been almost two weeks since his death and Sif was thoroughly disgusted by his corpse. She had shoved it into the back of her closet and lined the door with old clothes. It had helped with the smell. _

_ She heard a grunt and a thud next door; she stood behind her door, ready to attack in case it wasn't her friends. There was a knock on her door before it opened. _

"_Sif?" Volstagg whispered. _

_ Sif appeared in the doorway._

"_Let's go." _

_ They ran down hallways, trying to get to the armory. The few guards they'd come across had been surprised and so had gone down easily. However if they were to actually escape they needed weapons. _

_ A few minutes later they found the armory. Better yet, their weapons and shields were inside. Sif ran straight to her spear and shield. She put it on her back and turned to her comrades. _

"_Let's go." _

_ They stayed stealthy for as long as possible. However after they had re-traced their steps and gotten a few hallways closer to the exit, a guard had seen them; Fandral's sword hadn't slit his throat fast enough. _

_ The guards alerted, the three gave up any semblance of stealth. They ran down the hallway, chased by what looked like Laufey's entire guard. They turned corners before finally reaching the exit. Outside however, were even more guards. Volstagg cursed before yelling a mighty battle cry and throwing himself forward, axe raised. _

_ Fandral and Sif quickly followed. If they couldn't escape alive then at least they could make a dent in the enemy's numbers for Asgard._

"_For Asgard!" Sif yelled, sending her spear through a Jotun's eye. _

_ Her friends took up the battle cry and attacked with renewed vigor. There was no way they'd win unless they had help. And at just that moment, troops of Asgard rode in. The first cavalry sent in to attack Jotunheim. Sif cried out in relief. _

"_Asgardians!" She cried out, waving her arms. _

_ The leader saw them and cried out to his troops, telling them the Warriors were alive. They slew the Jotuns around them, working their way towards them. Fandral and Volstagg had rejoined the fight, helping the troops. Sif was about to raise her spear and slit ones throat when she collapsed to her knees. _

_ She felt a terrible pain in her back that radiated outward, through all of her. It was the most painful thing she had ever felt and she fell forward in the snow; the white powder around her quickly turned red. Laufey came around and crouched down so he could see her. He held a battle axe, coated in her blood. _

"_You will not survive this war Asgardian. I will see to it." _

_ He stood and was about to raise his weapon again, to behead her, but Fandral tackled him to the ground. They fought for a few moments before Fandral secured the upper-hand and knocked Laufey out. The Jotuns were growing in numbers once again. _

"_I'm so sorry." _

_ Fandral hefted Sif over his shoulder and set her gently down on the horse of a soldier. He swung up behind her and rode off to the BiFrost site as fast the horse would go. _

"I wasn't aware of what was around me for weeks. A blow like that, it should've killed me."

She moved her hand to run her fingers through her hair, but stopped short when she remembered her bald head.

"Sif…I don't know what to say."

"You wanted to know Thor. What we went through on Jotunheim, I won't ever forget it."

Thor squeezed the hand he held; it didn't seem enough. He took her in his arms and just held her. She was surprised for a moment, but quickly gave in to the comfort of his body and of his arms around her. His arms were hard and strong around her; she felt like no matter what this was a moment to treasure. No matter the decision he made about her, this was a memory to keep.

Thor put his chin on her head and rocked her back and forth. She needed the comforting now more than ever.

"Thor, thank you. For listening."

"I will always be here."

She looked up at him, searching him with her eyes. Thor knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help himself. He crushed her body to his and pressed his mouth on her delicate one. He had never kissed Sif before; had never thought about how full her lips were, or how soft. Now he thought about how well the fit against his own.

Sif wound her arms around his neck, her fingers grasping his hair. Thor moaned into her mouth. Sif parted her lips and flicked her tongue against his teeth. Thor shivered with pleasure and eagerly invited her tongue into his mouth. She moved her body so she sat in his lap, her hands moving freely through his hair. Thor's hands roved over her back, trying to explore every inch of her. Sif smiled against his mouth. When he kissed her again she bit his bottom lip.

The rush of pleasure and pain brought Thor rushing back to reality. He pulled back immediately and started stuttering excuses. He picked her up gently and extricated himself from her.

"I'm sorry Sif…I…I have to go."

He rushed quickly from her room. He ran down the halls and didn't stop until he was back in his own room. Thor smacked his palm against his forehead; what had he been thinking?


End file.
